


В крови

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	В крови

Каменная крошка впивается в ладонь. Люк вдыхает и выдыхает, стоя на коленях, и каждый вдох отдается болью за грудиной. Призрак Йоды ушел, и дерево догорело, и случилось это — когда? Час назад, день, два? Здесь все неизменно. Здесь время застыло, залив вязкой смолой все — осторов, его жителей, наследие джедаев, даже свет и тьму. Все увязло в этой смоле — символе тщеты.

— Почему ты ко мне так и не пришел? — роняет Люк в пустоту. — Йода пришел, но не ты. Тебе нечего мне сказать?

Влажный хлесткий ветер несет с собой запах водорослей и рыбы. Отбрасывает волосы с лица, выбивает слезы из глаз.

Люк дышит — вдох-выдох, — цепляясь руками за камни. Он намного старше, чем был его отец в день своей смерти, но все так же нуждается в совете. Словно в двадцать лет. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем в двадцать, ведь тогда он еще верил в себя.

— Почему ты никогда ко мне не приходил?

Нет ответа и никогда не было. Призрак его отца — загадка, которую Люк так и не сумел разгадать. За давностью лет даже черты его лица изгладились из памяти, и Люк не знает точно, видел он в ту эндорскую ночь юнца не старше себя тогдашнего или высокого крепкого старика. Люк не уверен теперь, что вообще его видел.

Ветер несет с берега крики поргов, тяжелый шелест, с которым волны накатываются на камни.

Люк Скайуокер, легенда галактики, стоит на коленях.

— Ты мне нужен. Мне нужен ответ. Если ты меня слышишь...

Высокий мужчина в серо-белых одеждах садится на валун неподалеку. Круглое лицо мужчины, добрый его взгляд — словно выстрел, пробивающий последние щиты. Сердце Люка замирает на миг и пускается вскачь, а скачки ему далеко не на пользу.

— Тебя нет, — шепчет Люк. — Тебя не может здесь быть.

Давно позабытый, бесконечно знакомый голос произносит:

— Что случилось, Люк?

Словно в детстве. И на миг Люк и в самом деле ощущает себя мальчишкой. 

Что случилось? Здесь, на маленьком острове в бескрайнем океане, на планете, затерянной в глубинах космоса, в галактике, словно обреченной на войну, на этот вопрос нет простого ответа. 

Что случилось? Я всех подвел, дядя Оуэн, вот что случилось. Я подвел галактику, я допустил рождение Кайло Рена.

— Ты подвел сестру.

— Да, — говорит Люк.

— И этого мальчика, своего племянника.

Люк только кивает. Боль сковывает ему язык.

— Знаешь... — Оуэн Ларс улыбается, и мимолетная эта улыбка словно луч солнца на закате. — Знаешь, Люк, ты часто пугал нас с Беру, пока рос. Твоя сила... Все это казалось слишком сложным для нас.

— Но вы от меня не отступились. Это ты хочешь мне сказать?

Призрак, которого не может быть, лишь качает головой.

— Мы бы не отступились. Мы очень тебя любили. Но с детьми бывает страшно, Люк, особенно когда они взрослеют.

— Это другое. Зло возобладало в нем. Зло, которое у него в крови. Я часто думаю, что ошибся, дядя Оуэн. Ошибся тогда, в молодости. Мой отец... Он пожалел меня и спас, но пожалел бы он галактику, если б выжил?.. Его наследие мы несем в себе.

— Я только однажды видел твоего отца. Когда его маму украли тускены, он почувствовал это на другой планете и прилетел. Отбил у них ее тело. Он очень ее любил. Безмерно любил. И она больше жизни любила его. — Оуэн качает головой. — Это его кровь течет в тебе, и в твоей сестре, и в том мальчике. Какими бы вы ни были, темными, светлыми, правыми или оступившимися, вы наверняка очень любите друг друга. Вот что у вас в крови, Люк.

— Любовь не отвечает на все вопросы.

— Пожалуй, что нет.

— И ни от чего не спасает.

— Но ведь тебя она спасла когда-то. А впрочем, все это неважно. Разве то, что мы тебя не уберегли от страданий, значит, что мы тебя не любили? И что любовь наша ничего не стоит? Тебе не нужно быть героем, Люк. Мы с Беру любим тебя всяким.

Прикосновение влажной прохлады — то ли призрак поцеловал в лоб, то ли ветер с моря. Люк, стиснув зубы, встает. Пережидает приступ слабости. Он еще не стар, по-настоящему не стар, но, видно, в семье такая традиция — умирать, не дожив и до шестидесяти. Сердце его износилось за прошедшие годы.

«Но ведь тебя любовь спасла...»

Изуродованное бледное лицо под маской, взгляд отца — все остальное забылось, но этот взгляд все еще жив в памяти.

Где-то далеко, на другом краю галактики, Люка ждет покинутая сестра. Где-то там его ждет племянник. Люк закрывает глаза и делает шаг им навстречу. Пусть ценой жизни, но он сделает этот шаг.


End file.
